Warp Darkmatter
Warp Darkmatter used to be a Space Ranger and Buzz Lightyear's partner. However, he was secretly working undercover for the Evil Emperor Zurg for well over twenty years before he finally switched sides and became Zurg's henchman. Physical Appearance Warp has light blue skin and short, dark blue hair flanked by sideburns, as well as a chin-strip beard. His eyes have a yellowish tint to them and he has sharp, squarish features. He is broad-shouldered and muscular, and is usually seen wearing body armor colored red and purple. After losing his right arm, he now possesses a cyberbiotic arm with four claws that can morph into an array of weapons. History In general, not much is known about Warp Darkmatter prior to his joining Star Command. Star Command Warp Darkmatter was the partner to Buzz Lightyear, and the two worked well together, becoming a top notch team and best friends. One day, while searching a moon for three Little Green Men (LGMs), that had gone missing, they discovered a hidden base belonging to Evil Emperor Zurg, who had kidnapped the LGM's. Buzz and Warp rescued the LGM's, but Zurg activated the bases self destruct on his way out, and Warp ended up pinned under rubble caused by the fight, Buzz tried to free his friend, but Warp insisted that he leave him behind and get the LGM's to safety. Buzz refused, causing Warp to activate Buzz's rocket pack, propelling him out, just as the lair exploded, seemingly killing Warp. Agent Z However, Warp was not killed, as everyone had thought, Zurg took him back to Planet Z and had him rebuilt with cybernetic parts to become his new top henchman, Agent Z. He then sent warp out to the home planet of the LGM's to steal the Uni-Mind, the mystical orb that links all the LGM's together, Buzz and his new robot partner XR arrived on the scene, but with Warp's knowledge of Buzz's fighting style and moves, he easily escaped with the Uni-Mind. During the final battle to stop Zurg from using the Uni-Mind to control every mind in the galaxy, Warp revealed himself to Buzz, and also revealed that he had been working for Zurg since the Space Ranger Academy, and that once he learned of the Uni-Mind, he and Zurg set up the explosion to allow Warp to leave Star Command and come work for Zurg full time. After Zurg was stopped, Warp escaped and has frequently clashed with Buzz while completing missions for Zurg. Personality Warp Darkmatter has a nasty penchant for being the bad boy and shows a fondness for women. A real dog. Abilities Although originally lacking in abilities, thanks to the Evil Emperor Zurg, Warp Darkmatter's organic right arm has been replaced with a cybernetic attachment. With it he can transform it for various needs such as: flamethrower, plasma cannon, and metallic claws. Quotes Tag Team *"Another misguided Lightyear-ism. Crime pays, and it pays big." Large Target *"There's nothin' like a quality armship to bring a little pep into your day." Ancient Evil *"I figured I owed you one. Besides, it was either that, or being mashed by a flying debris, and that's just messy." Trivia *Tad Stones originally wanted to create a sci-fi series called Warp Wilde, but the idea never got off the ground. Liking the name "Warp", Bob Schooley thought it sounded like a good name, and thus it was used to create the character of Warp Darkmatter.AWN: The Tad Stones Interview, Part IIIInterview with Tad Stones: Question #09 *Warp has received the following recommendations: **Order of Galactic Merit, 2nd Class **The Bronze Cluster *Warp Darkmatter has the tendency to scream like a little girl. Appearances Episodes *The Adventure Begins *NOS-4-A2 *Tag Team *A Zoo Out There (no lines) *Downloaded *Devolutionaries *The Starthought *Large Target *War and Peace and War (montage, no lines) *Rookie of the Year *Ancient Evil Books *Space Action! Video Games *Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Video Game References Category:Characters